


Guardian Angel: Ziva

by anny385



Series: Guardian Angel Series [4]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-14
Updated: 2010-10-14
Packaged: 2017-10-12 16:16:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/126742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anny385/pseuds/anny385
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ziva's Guardian Angel talks this time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guardian Angel: Ziva

Disclaimer: "NCIS" and its characters don't belong to me they belong to CBS and are being used without permission. Please don't sue because I have no money.

Guardian Angel: Ziva

I know that you have been reading about Astrid and her charge Tony. My name is Ariel and I am Ziva David's Guardian Angel. As you know where she lived when she was younger she needed a Guardian Angel. I was there when she and her family got the news that her sister Tali had been killed. I was there to comfort her and like Astrid did with Tony I took her in my arms and held her letting my wings surround us. I comforted her and made sure she was all right.

I was there with her when she was going into a house while she was in Mossad. It is very dangerous to be a Mossad Agent and she needed looking after and that is why I am here. I watch as she was given a new assignment. She had to collect information on NCIS Agents and give the information to her brother Ari. She of course had to read through them first.

I was there when she first met Tony and saw that he was talking to the ghost of their partner that was killed by Ari's bullet. I hoped that Kate would find peace after she visited everyone. I smiled at her as she disappeared. She would make a good Guardian Angel. I hoped that she would get her wings.

I watch them interact and see that Tony's Guardian Angel is next to him. We introduce ourselves and then watch the two once again. I wonder if Ziva will fit in with this team if they knew that it was her brother that killed their teammate.

I was there when she first met Abby too and knew from the start that Abby didn't like her. It was kind of weird because from what I hear from other Angels is that Abby likes everyone. I hoped that those two would get along.

I was also there when they finally became friends and was glad that they were.

I was also there when she got caught by Saleem and when she was back at NCIS I tried to take away most of the memories. I couldn't take all of them, but I took out most of them.

End


End file.
